


Partner Project

by apollo420



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not a Love Story, OOC, One Shot, but it cant be shown here, but not really, but they still have the same class, cause this is a, it's an actual school, probably, romantic or friendship sense, they'd probably become boyfriends later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo420/pseuds/apollo420
Summary: The class is assigned a partner project. Everyone has themselves a partner except for Kazuichi and...oh fuck.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Partner Project

**Author's Note:**

> this may be ooc but hey it's 12 and school's tomorrow. im obviously late to this fandom but that aint stopping me from my ships baby. enjoy!! <33

“Come on, it’s just one proje-”

“No,” Kazuichi protested.

A few minutes before, the teacher had announced the start of a paired project. Nobody had seemed convinced until the instructor had pointed out that they were able to choose their partners. Once the teacher had finished speaking, he had urged the students to identify their partners at once and start their work on the project until the end of the period. Kazuichi’s first instinct was to scope out Sonia and ask her to be his partner. Turns out, he wasn’t the only one with this certain thought, as he watched as Miss Sonia’s partnership was snatched away by one of his classmates. 

“Can’t you just, be my partner?” The mechanic’s voice dropped to a horrified whisper, almost seeming to be on the verge of tears.

Hajime sighed, “You know Komaeda’s already my partner, and I can’t leave him.”

Kazuichi fell to his knees and clasped his hands together for effect, “Just this once! Please! I’ll do anything! I don’t suck dick, but I’ll make an exception for you!” 

The sudden outburst made a scene and Hajime’s cheeks burst into a million shades of red. The brown-haired student quickly beckoned for his friend to get up from his knees. Once Kazuichi was up on his feet again, Hajime started to speak.

“I don’t see why you’re so reluctant to pair up with him,” Hajime sighed.

Kazuichi took a great deal of offense to this as if the comment was an insult to his very being. Balling his hands into a fist and raising one of them, Kazuichi replied. 

“You expect me to pair up with Hamster-Chan?! I can’t even stand him around, and you know that better than anyone!”

Hajime paused, Kazuichi did complain about the Ultimate Breeder quite often. If there was any mention of Gundham, the mechanic was quick to jump to complaints.

“...I can’t help you,” Hajime cautiously replied. Kazuichi was about to cry out another complaint before Hajime stopped him. “Gundham’s right over there, I’ll go with you to ask him about being partners. Alright?” 

The smaller boy seemed unconvinced until he finally gave in.

“Fine… could you just do all the talking?” Kazuichi mumbled.

Seeing as he already accomplished Kazuichi accepting the partnership between him and Gundham, Hajime was more than willing to do all the talking. Dragging the mechanic, Hajime reached Gundham.

“Greetings, mortal. How may I assist you?” Gundham said to Hajime when the two finally stood in front of him,

“Hey, Gundham,” Hajime started, wanting to instill a friendly tone. Though Gundham did address Hajime while talking, his heterochromatic eyes were locked on Kazuichi. Hajime took note of this and answered a question that Gundham probably had.

“Kazuichi was wondering if you’d like to be his partner for the project,” Hajime stated. Gundham’s attention was torn away from the mechanic and was directed towards Hajime.

The breeder sighed, “Seeing as the Sharp Toothed One is the final option, I have no other choice than to accept his proposition.” 

Hajime smiled and turned his head to face a seemingly horrified Kazuichi. He smirked playfully, “See, was that so hard?”

Kazuichi shook his head and his expression turned to one of dislike, “Oi, I ain’t no pussy. But when it comes to him, I’m a fucking bottom.”

“You’re always a bottom.”

“Hey!”

Hajime laughed and shook his friend off of him.

“I’m going to be with Komaeda, you two make sure you don’t rip each other’s skin off,” Hajime waved to his classmates before walking over to a desk where Komaeda was seated at.

Though the buzz of their classmate’s voices was loud, Kazuichi and Gundham could sense the sharp feeling of silence that had fallen between them. Their past was rocky, everyone could agree to that. Though chemistry may be hidden somewhere. It just needs to be found.

Clearing his throat, Gundham sliced through the silence, “Would it be of your preference to have a seat?” 

Kazuichi tensed, staring at the taller boy with wide, curious eyes. It reminded Gundham of a baby doe’s eyes. The mechanic stood still, but then accepted the offer.

Finally getting to work, the pair was surprised by how many ideas they could generate together. They ranged from silly to somewhat genius. During the period, they seemed to learn a bit more about each other. Though their talents did clash, one being of actual life and the other of manufactured life, their personalities seemed to be compatible.

Gundham looked over the sketch Kazuichi was quickly drawing out. The breeder instantly made out the silhouette of Cham-P.

“May I inquire about the craft you are sketching?” Gundham’s eyes squinted as if it’d help him understand the invention better. 

Kazuichi paused, his mechanical pencil froze in place. “Um… it’s... “ He quickly searched for words as the gaze of his partner bore into him. “... It’s a car… for your hamsters.”

Gundham’s voice was silenced as he checked over the sketch once again and Kazuichi screwed his eyes shut. Kazuichi expected for Gundham to look over it and forget about its existence. All he knew was that it would save him from the embarrassment of explaining himself further.

Bracing for a booming voice, Kazuichi did not expect a low chuckle instead. He allowed his eyes the ability to see again and he was not prepared for the scene he saw.

Cham-P was now on the table, standing atop Kazuichi’s sketchbook. The hamster was excitedly chittering and it looked as if it was admiring the sketch. Tearing his eyes from the small rodent, Kazuichi looked to see Gundham’s face. The breeder was looking at the hamster with a fond smile, a genuine smile. He looked entertained by the hamster’s actions.

“It seems that Cham-P has taken quite a liking to your idea,” Gundham finally spoke, looking at Kazuichi, amused.

Kazuichi regained the ability to talk and smiled, “Yeah, he has… “ 

Looking back to where his sketchbook was, his eyes met the big eyes of Cham-P. It looked pleading, like a small toddler wanting a toy. A sudden idea popped into Kazuichi’s head, it was one that would’ve made him gag and rush to the bathroom in the past but what the hell.

“Hey, you could come to my cabin tonight and we could work on this and make it real.” Kazuichi pointed to the sketch.

Gundham’s eyes widened as if Kazuichi had just spurted out nonsense like a madman. The breeder waited to reply, thinking the invitation would be followed up with a ‘Just kidding!’ but it never was. Kazuichi was serious, and Gundham was concerned.  
“Do you take medicine, Pink Haired One? Perhaps you forgot to take your dosage today.” Gundham questioned his deskmate. Kazuichi’s face dropped, he was unamused by the breeder’s comment.

“No, I don’t take any pills.” Gundham’s mouth opened wide. “I don’t drink either.” Gundham’s mouth closed.

Messing with the beanie on his head, Kazuichi started, “You’re not that bad as I originally thought… and you seem like a good person to have around.” Gundham was confused about the sudden compliment, but the final nail in the coffin was what Kazuichi said next. “I would like to start over…”

Sitting up straight, Kazuichi held a hand out. His cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink, but a wide smile graced his lips. “I’m Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meetcha.”

Gundham was in awe, before returning a small smile, and holding his hand out too, “I am Gundham Tanaka. The Supreme Overlord of Ice, or as mortals usually call me, the Ultimate Breeder.”

The two shook hands and smiled at each other. They could get used to this.


End file.
